Chained to Kai
by RikaNonoka
Summary: It seems that Miwa's trick has gone wrong and Misaki is hancuffed to Kai! Ooooooh I wonder what would happen! (Suckish summary I know) Oneshot


Chained

"Remind me why we're handcuffed together again?" Kai Toshiki groaned, propping his chin on his free hand staring at a lavender haired girl. Misaki Tokura. "It's Miwa's fault remember? He wanted to try this trick that he saw on TV." She huffed recalling the scene few moments ago…

_Flashback…_

"HEY SIS!" Miwa shouted from across the room at Card Capital making a small vein twitch above misaki's head. "Quiet down would you?" she said in an irritated tone "What do you want?" The blond haired young man grinned at her, "Come here for a second." Sighing Misaki placed her book she was reading on the counter and walked towards where he was sitting. Miwa gestured a hand to an empty chair and offered her to take a seat. "Well?" she asked sitting down, "What is it?" "I wanna try a new trick I learned on the TV, all I have to do is find another vic…I mean person." Misaki sweatdropped "_He was about to say victim" _she thought.

Misaki heard the automatic doors open. "Ah! Here we go!" Miwa exclaimed "Hey Kai! Come here for a moment!" She swirled around and saw Kai walking towards the table. Misaki inwardly groaned "_Why of all the people around must it be him?" _

"What do you want Miwa?" Kai asked in an annoyed tone. "Sit down first," Miwa gestured his hand to the empty seat beside Misaki. As Kai sat down Miwa pulled his wrist and Misaki's in the other. "Now close your eyes both of you…and no peeking!" Misaki heard Kai sighing reluctantly and saw him close his eyes. Her eyelids closed slowly. When all of a sudden…. "CLINK!" Both the cardfighters eyes shot opened, as they saw what had happened. They were handcuffed together.

"Miwa. This isn't funny." Kai said annoyed a vein popping above his head "Get us out of this…NOW!" The blond haired boy pouted "Not fair….." (Insert glaring Kai) "Okay okay fine"

Two minutes later…

"I can't find the key"

_End Flashback….._

Misaki stared at the said boy unconscious at the corner of the room with a shoe print on his face. "Whatever," Kai's husky voice rang in her ear "I'm going home". Kai's seat dragged across the floor as he stood up, bringing Misaki's cuffed wrist up together with him and pulling her off her chair. "Kai?" "Hmm?" Misaki blushed pink "You do know that I'm still stuck to you right?"

"Yea….I do" Kai turned around and started walking towards the automatic doors dragging her along. Ignoring her cries to stop, he still continued to pull her along earning strange looks from the passerby's. A vein popped on his head again. Abruptly stopping, he turned around and Misaki crashed into his chest. "Why did you suddenly stop!?" she exclaimed rubbing her sore face. Without saying a word Kai leaned dangerously close to her ear until she could feel his breath on it. "Make any more noise and I'll kiss you." He murmured in her ear. Misaki flushed crimson red. Kai smirked, turned around and pulled the red faced lavender haired girl towards his place.

After a few centuries (In Misaki's opinion), they reached Kai's house . Misaki stared at the huge apartment covered in gleaming glass. She stood there dumfounded until Kai tugged at her cuffed wrist. "We better get inside, before more people stare at us again." He said turning around and pulling her through the automatic doors and into the elevator. Soon, they were on designated floor. _"What should I do?" _she thought, allowing him to pull her to his place again _"I haven't been to someone's house before…..what's more it's Kai's!"_

Silently walking to the apartment, Kai glanced behind him watching the quiet girl following him. He stopped in front of a heavy wooden door causing her to crash into his side. Rummaging through his coat pockets he took out the keys to the door._Click_. Once the door was unlocked, Kai walked in pulling her along with him and closed the door. He turned around, walked to the living room and sat on the sofa. Misaki was forced to follow but when he sat down she stood there, looking around the room. Kai on the other hand was looking at the girl he was handcuffed to. Sighing, he pulled her cuffed wrist to allow her to sit down but he pulled her too hard and she landed on him. Startled, Misaki turned around her blue eyes staring into his forest green ones.

Misaki could feel her face heating up, while Kai was just merely staring at her. "ummm…..I…..uuhh….mph." she stuttered but then he stopped her by kissing her on her lips. Misaki's eyes widen at the sudden kiss but soon enjoyed it. The kiss was loving, hot and passionate and she didn't want him to stop. They parted after a few minutes, both taking in deep breaths. Kai rested his forehead against hers, before planting butterfly kisses down her jaw making her moan. "K-K-Kai, please stop…..ah!" he flipped her, so that he was now on top of her. Misaki tried to push him away but he pinned her wrists above her head. She struggled but no avail. "Kai," she moaned "Please stop. Why are you doing this?" He reluctantly stopped, raised his head and stared at her blue eyes. "Because I have waited so long for this moment," he said before moving up to her ears "I love you. Misaki Tokura." Before kissing her again.

Misaki was shocked to hear this. "_He loves me? He really loves me?" _she thought. Misaki bit her bottom lip. "I…I…..love you too…..Kai." she panted out before melting in to his kisses and touches.

Two hours later….

"HEY KAI!" Miwa exclaimed barging into Kai's apartment "I found the ke…" *Insert dumfounded Miwa* staring at the scene before him. Kai on top of Misaki who was panting really hard and whose undergarments could be seen a little. "Uhh…..I'll just leave them here," placing the small silver keys on the table "Sorry to interrupt, BYE!" and he rushed out slamming the door behind him. "Hn…" Kai grunted before turning towards the crimson faced girl before smiling "Where were we?" He captured her lips with his earning a small squeak from her. "You are mine forever. No one else can ever have you."

Next day….

"Say…..Misaki nee-san?" Kamui asked after winning a match to the crying Morikawa who was now at the corner of the room "Where were you yesterday?" Yesterday's incident made Misaki's face flush up again, earning a confused look from Kamui. "It was nothing Kamui," Miwa grinned "She was just doing something with Kai." With this said Misaki stood up and gave Miwa the beating of his life.


End file.
